


Hearts

by Aibhilin



Series: Aibhilin's One Piece Flashfic/Drabble/Oneshot Section [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Corazon Week 2020, Gen, Law mentioned but not by name, Law's entrance to the Shichibukai is kinda gruesome, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aibhilin/pseuds/Aibhilin
Summary: "I’m going to need you to go through the content of this package and process its contents. Report your findings to your superiors, Nante-san."Written forCorazon Week 2020.The Seventh Day's Fic can be foundhere.
Series: Aibhilin's One Piece Flashfic/Drabble/Oneshot Section [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951219
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Eighth Day of [Corazon Week](https://corazon-week.tumblr.com/prompts), going from the 08.-15.07.2020.
> 
> The prompt for this one was "Free", meaning a free topic of choice :D
> 
> Enjoy, dear readers~!

“It’s from a rookie, one of the Worst Generation wants to be admitted as a Shichibukai. I’m going to need you to go through the content of this package and process its contents. Report your findings to your superiors, Nante-san.”

Easy enough, right?

The order is, at least.

Its execution, not so much.

His eyes glaze over as soon as he realises just what is in that package, to begin with.

The view of an undefined number of beating, moving hearts, encased in… some sort of blue-ish square-ish substance is something to behold, truly.

And not at all what he’s signed up for.

As it is, Rosinante is wavering between disbelief and frank disgust.

More than a little disturbed by his findings, he carefully, so as not to squish any of its contents, puts the lid back onto the wooden box and, once done, turns his back on it and closed his eyes.

Counts to twenty. Then to fifty, for good measure. Opens his eyes, only to blink them twice in rapid succession.

Breathes in and out. A dozen times and his pattern of breathing is calm again.

Turning his head slightly, to ascertain that the box is closed and innocently sitting there where he’s found it, with nothing even so much as hinting at its contents, he nods, once.

Taking another fortifying breath, he takes a step, then another, heading out the door and to his superiors to hopefully discuss what the ever-loving fuck they think he’s supposed to be doing, here.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you're in the mood to? :)
> 
> Edit 15.08.2020: This is what happens when you've got more than 3 works sitting in your Drafts section on AO3 XD I utterly forgot to upload this on the 15.07. ... ah well. Better late than never, ne? Hope you liked it!
> 
> Here's the Collection:  
> 1.[By Any Other Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142500)  
> 2.[If it fits...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157590)  
> 3.[Silence Speaks Loudest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167631)  
> 4.[Playing House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205482)  
> 5.[Temple of Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225270)  
> 6.["Rosinante"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243870)  
> 7.[Too big a size](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507921)  
> 8.[Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507948)


End file.
